Fire Emblem: The Demon King
by The Emblem Enigma
Summary: A tournament is being held in Lycia. Mark decides to attend but soon a mysterious group attack Caelin to steal the Mani & Sol Katti. This organization intends to revive the Demon King Gorak. Mark must stop them or it will lead to the end of days. LynXTact


Mark had just woken up from a deep sleep. He pushed himself up from the wooden floor as he felt shards of glass impaled in his left hand. He stood to his feet and began to look around before he heard footsteps approaching. He turned to see a 16 year old boy standing behind him.

"Didn't make it to your bed?" the boy asked.

"At least I actually made it in the house this time," Mark sighed as he began to pick the shards of glass out of his hand.

"What's been going on recently? Ever since you got back from your journey with Eliwood, you've been drinking yourself into a coma!" The boy exclaimed.

"Shut your yap, Trent. If I want to drink to death, by all means I'll do it," Mark retorted as he grabbed a bottle of alcohol and drunk it quickly.

"Why though? I mean, is there something wrong?" Trent asked.

"I'm bored, too bored, I'm sick of just sitting here. I left to cease the boredom, but my thirst for adventure has yet to be quenched. There is nothing of value here, I have no idea what to do. I'm so bored it's crazy. Maybe I should have taken Lord Eliwood's offer to join Pherae's army as their tactician," Mark sighed as he rested his head on his right hand as Trent sat before him.

"Then why did you come back? If you're still looking for adventure why don't you just leave?" Trent asked.

"Fool, mother and father were becoming old and decrepit, it was only a matter of time before they died. With you being my little brother, it is my job to take care of you in their place. Our family may be full of people of war, father being a famous Pegasus Knight, mother being a world renown mage and cleric. Me becoming famous for my work with

Lyndis' Legion and Eliwoods band of troops. Me, mother and father all wanted you to stay out of war. If I left you alone, you would have to join the Ilian army just to survive," Mark sighed.

"So, what are you going to do? Drinking yourself into a coma isn't exactly the best idea," Trent stated.

"I'll just wait until you're old enough to stand on your own," Mark stated. He then took another sip of the alcohol before holding onto his head again.

"Mark, I think you should try something different. Instead of going out at night and drinking like a madman, maybe you should find someone to be with, you know, a girl to make your wife,"

"I already had a woman remember, but I blew it. Not that I cared, I knew it was going nowhere anyway." Mark sighed as he threw his glass of alcohol to the ground. Which caused Trent to sigh.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," Trent stated.

"My god, look at the sky, it contains all the f**ks I give," Mark retorted as he stood to his feet and put on a long cloak made of skin and fur that had been given to him by Eliwood.

"Where are you going," Trent asked.

"Out, it's night. Do the math," Mark sighed.

"You were unconscious for a whole day, just woke up and you're going to drink again. At least promise me you'll get back here when you feel slightly drunk.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Mark replied as he walked out the door.

"It's like he's never met me," Mark grumbled as he walked to the nearest pub.

* * *

><p>Mark was sitting in a small stool resting his head on his left hand. He quickly downed another shot of alcohol as he stared blankly into the wall reminiscing the past. Two short years ago he was travelling across Elibe at the peak of his life, and ever since he left the group, he'd been bored to an unbelievable extent. He wanted more excitement in his life, or something to happen. He continued his thinking until he heard an argument across the pub. A man had just struck a woman and was standing over her.<p>

"What is he doing here?" The man growled.

"He's my friend, that's it I swear!" The girl replied.

"LIES!" The man exclaimed as he slapped the girl again.

"Hey, stop it!" Mark shouted as he walked his way over.

"Stay out of it buddy!" The man growled.

"What kind of man strikes a woman, a man who resorts to such a tactic without a valid excuse is a coward," Mark stated.

"Stay out of this, don't make me hurt you," the man replied. Mark turned and gave a laugh.

"It's sad. I know bandits that are more courteous to woman," Mark stated. He then felt two hands slam into his back as he fell forward and his head slammed off the wooden counter that his drink sat on. He pushed himself and turned to see the man from before standing there.

"Don't ever compare me to bandits!" The man snapped as he punched Mark in the stomach. He followed it with a blow to Marks jaw which caused Mark to fall back to the ground. Mark crawled to the wall as the man pursued and Mark used the wall to pick himself up. The man threw another punch, but Mark dodged causing the man's hand to slam against the hard wooden wall of the pub. Mark quickly kicked the man in the back of the knee. Mark then climbed onto the man's back and began to choke him out, but the man reached behind his head and flipped Mark from over his back. The man then tried to slam his foot on Mark, but Mark rolled out of the way and slammed his elbow into the man's ankle causing him to stumble. Mark pushed himself up and used the stool he was sitting in to stand. The other man grabbed the bottle and slammed it off the table next to him making a small knife-like weapon.

"You're dead," the man growled in anger. He then charged at Mark who dodged and then slammed his head into the table behind him. Mark tried to slam his head off the table again, but the man slammed his elbow into Mark's abdomen causing Mark to stumble back. The man went for slash and got Mark in the arm causing him to let out a massive howl of pain. The man was about to go for another slash when a javelin landed between the two. They both turned to see a blue haired woman standing in the crowd watching them.

"That's quite enough," the woman stated. Everyone was whispering they all knew this woman, it was a woman Mark met in his travels. It was Fiora as she walked over to Mark.

"Mark, I need to talk to you," Fiora said.

"Mark? THE Mark? The one who led Lyndis' Legion and Eliwoods forces against the Black Fang?" The man stated in shock.

"That's me," Mark replied.

"Oh, my apologies...If you're that Mark, then I guess I shouldn't question your word, huh," the man asked.

"What's wrong, now you're being a kiss ass. Stuff it in a sock," Mark growled as he walked out of the bar with Fiora he had a firm grip of his right arm.

"Still getting into trouble, huh?" Fiora asked.

"You know me," Mark replied.

"You always were reckless, Mark," Fiora stated.

"How did you know where to find me?" Mark asked.

"You're an alcoholic Mark, if you weren't at home or on a job, you were likely out drinking," Fiora replied.

"Whatever, what do you want," Mark growled.

"Well, I received a letter from Kent."

"Ah, I forgot about that long distance "friendship" you two have," Mark stated making a gesture with his middle and forefingers at the word friendship.

"What does "this" mean?" Fiora asked.

"Don't act like you don't know," Mark laughed.

"Anyway, he told me that Lady Lyndis-"

"No," Mark answered quickly.

"I didn't even finish my sentence," Fiora replied.

"Anything involving Lyndis is trouble," Mark growled.

"Why is that?" Fiora asked.

"Me and Lyn didn't go separate ways on the best of terms," Mark answered.

"It's your own fault, you abandoned her out of the blue for no reason," Fiora stated.

"Look, I had my reasons, okay. I hate how everyone sees me as the bad guy. I had my reasons for abandoning her, it was for no little reason," Mark replied.

"She was crazy about you, yet you just threw her aside like a worthless bag of horse manure," Fiora said.

"Listen, I didn't want it to come to that, but I had no choice! It wasn't in my power to change that," Mark growled.

"Anyway, there is supposed to be a tournament involving the knights from all over Lycia that has been set up by Sain and Isadora. Lyndis believes this maybe the best time for a

reunion amongst the army. Yes, she is still angry at you for what you did, but you were still a member of the army, and she is too good hearted to just leave you out. Lyn wants

you to attend the event." Fiora stated.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. I know Lyn, she may be a nice person at heart, but she wouldn't just let me attend without some ulterior motive. Not after the incident," Mark sighed.

"Maybe she's gotten over it, ever think about that?" Fiora asked.

"You could be right, but my decision stands, I'm not attending the event, tell them I'm sorry," Mark replied as he walked off. He then lowered his head and began to think about the period of time him and Lyn were together. He had never been so happy, but he could not stay with Lyn for reasons he refused to reveal. He continued to make his way back to the cabin in which he lived.

* * *

><p>Mark had just arrived home and was sat down into his chair and took a deep breath. He continued to think wordlessly about his journeys in the past, it seemed that whenever he<p>

could think straight, he was thinking about his journey with Eliwood, Hector and Lyn. He sat alone for another moment when his brother Trent walked into the room.

"Mark, you aren't drunk, that's a surprise," Trent laughed.

"Shut your mouth, I'm only here to think," Mark growled as he began to think.

"What's wrong bro?" Trent asked his older brother as Mark took a deep breath.

"I-I saw Fiora today, I was invited to some reunion in three months," Mark sighed.

"That's wonderful! You're going to-"

"No, I'm not going," Mark groaned as he slumped into his chair. He immediately felt Trents fist slam into his face causing Mark to fall off his chair.

"You imbecile! Aren't you supposed to be smart?" Trent exclaimed.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Mark asked.

"If you were smart, you would have accepted the invitation!" Trent hissed.

"Obviously not if I didn't," Mark retorted as he began to drink from the bottle of alcohol on the table.

"Look at yourself! You've hit rock bottom, you used to be anti-alcohol, now you reek of it! What happened to you?" Trent asked.

"I broke the heart of the woman I cared for, okay! I hated that I had to do it, but I have a duty I must perform soon, and it was better to cut ties with Lyndis before she became

anymore attached!" Mark retorted.

"You're going to go to that reunion!" Trent ordered.

"And if I don't?" Mark asked. Trent grabbed the bottle on the table and slammed it on the table and held it up to Marks throat. Mark fell back in his chair as Trent held the

weapon to his throat.

"Hey, take it easy! You wouldn't kill your brother would you?" Mark asked.

"You're not even my real brother, you're my adopted brother!" Trent exclaimed.

"I raised you as if you were my true brother! You wouldn't kill me! You never could," Mark exclaimed.

"Try me," Trent retorted.

"Fine, I'll go just take it easy!" Mark exclaimed as he walked toward his room.

"Wow, you may be smart, but you're so gullible," Trent laughed as he walked toward his bed.

* * *

><p>Mark was outside of his cabin and was standing beside his pegasus. He turned to Trent who was standing behind him with his arm crossed.<p>

"Why do you hate me so much?" Mark grumbled.

"This is for your own good, bro. Trust me, this can only end well for you," Trent replied.

"Yeah, sure," Mark sighed as he climbed onto his pegasus.

"Are you sure Alia can make it to Lycia? She couldn't even get to Sacae four years ago," Trent asked.

"You raised her well, I'm confident she can-"

"Mark!" A voice chimed. Mark turned to see Farina desend while on top of a pegasus.

"What are you doing here, Farina?" Mark asked.

"Fiora convinced me to try and convince you to attend the reunion, but I see you changed your mind," Farina replied.

"Not so much I changed my mind so much as I was threatened with my life," Mark sighed. Farina then noticed Trent standing behind Mark.

"Mark, who is that?" Farina asked.

"That's my little brother, Trent," Mark replied.

"Little brother, you never said anything about that," Farina stated.

"Yeah, he's my adopted brother and he is a good swordsman. He won some kind of tournment a year ago," Mark sighed.

"You must be proud of your little brother," Farina said.

"Every day's a gift," Mark replied sarcastically.

"Wait, how are you doing that?" Farina asked.

"Doing what?" Mark replied.

"How are you riding that pegasus? They will only allow woman on their back!" Farina exclaimed. Mark shook his head.

"That is only partially true, this pegasus isn't the same kind you're used to," Mark stated.

"What? I'm lost," Farina replied.

"Well, I only told Lyn this, but I'm not from Elibe," Mark said.

"I'm from a distant continent known as Calig. In that continent there are pegasi just like here in Ilia, however these pegasi are different," Mark stated. "Show her, Alia," Mark ordered. The pegasus then extended its wings and on the inside of it's wings was a light green covering the very top of the wing.

"This is a Caligian Pegasus. Though they appear the same as the Elibean pegasi, they differ in personality. Elibean pegasi will only allow woman to ride them, whereas Caligian Pegasi are much more reluctant to becoming used. They only allow those who form bonds with them to ride them. When I was still in Calig, I saved this pegasi from the brink of death. I raised her since she was an infant and when she could first begin to fly she allowed me to fly on her back. Her little sister was much more stubborn. I gave her to Trent. She seems to get along better with Trent anyhow," Mark sighed. Mark then gave a stern look at Farina.

"Look, I don't want anyone to know I'm coming. If anyone asks you, I refused to come here. Can I trust you?" Mark asked.

"Fine, I will not tell anyone, just get there as soon as possible," Farina ordered.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Mark grumbled as he instructed his pegasus to fly into the air as he made his way to Lycia.

A/N: Since Farina did say that only woman could ride a pegasus I had to come up with a new way so Mark and Trent could ride the creatures. Thank you for reading, this chapter was pretty much an introduction and I promise that future chapters will be more entertaining. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for chapter 2.


End file.
